


Harry's Bottle Side Story 1 (Visitor)

by Finnian_Siog



Series: Harry's Bottle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pedophilia, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: A few months after chapter 2 of Harry's Bottle, Vernon invites someone over to see baby Harry.





	Harry's Bottle Side Story 1 (Visitor)

_Takes place a few months after chapter 2 of Harry's Bottle_

 

 

Vernon looked at the kitchen clock. It was almost time for the man to come. It had been only a few months since Vernon had started blogging about his nephew. He had met all kinds of crazies more than willing to mail condoms full of cum for the brat to drink.

  
One of the first people to send cum, and the largest quantity he had received thus far was from a man with the username Mikael749. Vernon didn’t know much about him, besides his username, but the man had shipped five gallons of cum in milk jugs to his front door a little over a month ago and was planning on sending more. Vernon couldn’t help thinking the man must be mental.

  
But he was not the man Vernon was waiting on today. Vernon had received a message from a man with the username TotsRToys two weeks ago that said that he would very much like to meet young Harry and personally feed him a bottle of his own cum in person. At first Vernon denied the request, but TotsRToys persisted with emails saying how he would pay Vernon a hundred pounds just to feed and burp the child. Vernon couldn’t say no to easy money and eventually agreed. It wasn’t as if the baby hadn’t been drinking cum for a few months now. The only thing that would change was the person feeding it.

  
So they scheduled a date and time when the man could visit the house and feed the boy. Vernon had to pick a day when he knew Petunia would be out, so he chose the day of her gardening club. Petunia had been attending a gathering of neighborhood woman who get together and gossip about all the other women they know under the guise of a “gardening club” for some time now. They meet up at someone’s house once every two weeks and today was one of those days. He had made sure beforehand that it wasn’t their turn to host the club and then he was free to schedule the meeting with TotsRToys.

  
It was mid-day this sunny Saturday, the average time when Harry was usually fed and the boy was beginning to get fussy. Petunia had left with little Dudley an hour ago and they were not expected back until after dinner tonight. As Vernon placed Harry in his highchair the doorbell rang. Vernon opened the door to a balding middle age man with a beer gut. He had a beard and was wearing a white tee-shirt and jeans.

  
“Are you Tot-“

  
“Yes! Now let me in” The man quickly said, looking around himself to make sure nobody was watching. Vernon began to understand that what they were about to do was highly illegal and let the man in and locked the door quickly. In all honesty, Vernon never really thought about the legality of what he had been doing with his young nephew for months now. The only thing that tripped him up in the beginning was in regards to morality and once he realized that the boy enjoyed the milk he was given, morality was no longer an issue for him. It was really the first time Vernon understood that if anyone ever found out about this he would be in very serious trouble with the law. Vernon was looking at lifetime imprisonment. Vernon could tell that TotsRToys understood his own situation very well.

  
Once they were both inside Vernon asked the man if he wanted anything to drink and asked for the money he was owed.

  
“Can I see him first?” TotsRToys asked.

  
“Yeah, sure. He’s in the kitchen”

  
Vernon led the man into the kitchen and the man instantly started breathing heavily. “He’s beautiful” the man said, watching Harry wiggle in his highchair in only a diaper. He took out his wallet and gave Vernon the hundred pounds they had agreed upon. “I’ll take a beer thanks”.

  
Vernon gave the man a beer and got one for himself as well. The man took a sip of his and took out a baby bottle from the bag he had brought with him. The bottle was clearly filled to the brim with cum. Once baby Harry saw the bottle, he squirmed even more and reached his tiny hands out toward the bottle. TotsRToys saw this and said “Little slut” affectionately. The man placed the bottle on the kitchen table in clear site of Harry and then unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. It was already semi hard and a few quick strokes made him leak.

  
The man got up and sat in a chair right next to Harry and brought the bottle just out of reach of the baby. “Would you like my special cream baby?” He said, giving his cock another few strokes. “I know you do. You’re a cock hungry little boy, aren’t you? You love the cum of strangers like me. You want me to feed you baby? You want me, a stranger you don’t know- a bad man like me to feed you a bottle?” Baby Harry only whined, looking sad that the bottle wasn’t already in his mouth. “Ohhh yes” The man moaned working his cock. “We all know you’re a little whore” he panted. “Your pictures are all over the internet. When you grow up, everyone will know that you love to drink cum. The only job you’ll ever be able to get is a prostitute. Nobody else would ever hire you” The man said as he pulled at his member vigorously. “Hell, you already are a prostitute! A little baby prostitute” Harry’s whines were starting to get louder and more desperate. “Don’t worry little baby Harry, Denis will give you the milk you want. The very best for the baby whore” He said taking his hand off his erect cock and lifting Harry out of his highchair and resting him in the crook of his left arm as he took up the bottle with his right. TotsRToys or _Denis_ licked the bottle’s nipple seductively with his tongue, coating the mouthpiece in his own saliva before placing it in Harry’s small mouth. The baby began sucking immediately.

  
Vernon watched as the man fed Harry the bottle and was surprised that his own cock was leaking. Vernon took out his prick and began jerking himself off as he watched the pedophile feeding his nephew. He wondered if what the man said was true. Would the boy grow up to be a whore? A very big part of him hoped so. It would serve the freak right. He always hated gettogethers with Petunia’s family. The freaks always thought they were better than them, but Vernon knew better. He knew that those with mag- those with freakishness were second class citizens. He was putting his freak nephew in his place…and for some reason, that made him hard.

  
Vernon saw that the man was not only holding Harry with his left hand, but was using his finger to fondle the boy’s tiny nipples. He was brushing a finger back and forth over one of the baby’s nipples and saying stuff like “so pretty” and “can’t wait till these nubs grow” and “that’s a good baby, drink it all up”. Vernon got out his camera and took some pictures of his nephew being fed and fondled. He told TotsRToys that he would post the pictures on his blog but would censor the man’s face for him. The man agreed.

  
When Harry was done with his bottle, TotsRToys put him over his shoulder and gently burped him. Right after his burp, Harry started crying. The man felt the child’s diaper and declared, “He’s wet”. Then asked Vernon if he could change him.

  
Vernon was more than happy to let the man change Harry, but thought he could make some money off the situation. “You can change him for an extra thirty pounds” He said. The man dug out his wallet and gave Vernon the money. Vernon led the man upstairs to Dudly’s changing station. The man placed Harry on the changing table and undid the boy’s wet diaper and threw it away. Vernon tried to hand the man a baby wipe, but the man said “I’d rather use my tongue” and proceeded to lick the baby from butthole to penis, effectively licking up the baby’s piss. Vernon was shocked that anyone would be willing to do that and just stared, not saying a word. The man even put the baby’s small dick in his mouth. When the baby was clean the man asked for the powder and Vernon handed it to him. TotsRToys powdered the baby’s genitals and did him up in a fresh nappy. Harry was smiling and cooing as the pedophile gave him a hug and gave him back to his uncle. “Let me know when we can do this again sometime” the man said as he left the house.

  
Vernon went to his computer and posted the pictures he had taken once he edited the man’s face out. He asked if anyone else was interested in meeting and feeding baby Harry. In less than an hour he had already received over a dozen requests.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this side story I've been working on as I'll probably be making more one-shot side stories for Harry's Bottle.


End file.
